Gnar
|-|Mini Gnar= |-|Mega Gnar= Summary Time marches on for most, but not Gnar. A yordle born millennia ago, Gnar was captured and trapped in true ice, frozen–quite literally–in time. Civilizations formed and fell as the prehistoric yordle vacantly stared on, but nothing–not even true ice–could confine Gnar forever. After breaking free, he wandered Runeterra until he found himself taken in by his yordle descendants. But, as they would soon discover, there’s a beast behind the boy. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 9-B | 8-B Name: Gnar, The Missing Link Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely over 1000 years old, but physically 4) Classification: Prehistoric Yordle, Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Shapeshifting, Skilled Boomerang User, power increases with rage [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least Room Level+ (Broke out of a chunk of true ice, which is as strong as steel) | At least City Block Level (Destroyed part of a jungle) Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown | Class 25 (Can throw around small buildings with one hand) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Unknown | At least Class GJ (Stated by Rengar to be able to knock over giant trees like they were twigs) [[Durability|'Durability:']] Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several Maters with boomerang | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Blade, Mercury's Treads, Youmuu's Ghostblade, Sunfire Cape, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: His spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Basic Attack: Gnar throws his boomerang the the opponent, adding a stack of Hyper. In Mega form the switches to beating the opponent with his fist. Rage Gene: While in Mini Gnar form, Gnar generates Fury over 3 seconds upon dealing or receiving damage and every time he damages at least one enemy with a basic attack or Boomerang Throw, quadrupled against champions. Gnar's Fury decays if he has not dealt or received damage in the last 13 seconds. When Mini Gnar reaches 100 Fury, he gains access to an alternate set of abilities, which share his abilities' cooldowns. After either 5 seconds or upon casting an ability, Gnar transforms into Mega Gnar for 15 seconds while his Fury depletes. Once his Fury is exhausted, Gnar reverts back into Mini Gnar, retaining the same health percentage, and becomes tired for 15 seconds, during which he cannot gain Fury. Boomerang Throw: Mini Gnar throws his boomerang forward in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and slowing them for 2 seconds. Enemies beyond the first take only half damage, and each enemy can only be damaged once. Upon striking an enemy or reaching maximum range, the boomerang slowly comes to an end and travels back in a fixed direction, calculated at the apex of its flight based on Gnar's movement, accelerating along the way. If Gnar catches it, Boomerang Throw's cooldown is reduced. Boulder Toss: Mega Gnar throws a boulder that stops when it hits an enemy, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies and applying slow. If Gnar picks up his boulder, Boulder Toss's cooldown is reduced by 60%. Hyper: Mini Gnar's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply marks to enemy units, stacking up to 3 times. The third mark consumes all marks on the target, deals them magic damage, capped against monsters, and grants Gnar bonus movement speed that decays over 3 seconds. Additionally, Gnar gains the same bonus movement speed whenever he transforms back into Mini Gnar. Wallop: Mega Gnar stands on his back legs before slamming his fists into the ground, dealing physical damage and stunning enemies in a large area in front of him for 1.25 seconds. Hop: Mini Gnar leaps to the target location, gaining bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. If Gnar lands on any unit, he bounces off of them to jump the same distance again, and if they are an enemy, he also deals them physical damage and slows them by 60% for 0.5 seconds. Crunch: Mega Gnar leaps to the target location, applying slow to all nearby enemies upon impact. GNAR!: Mega Gnar knocks all nearby enemies in the target direction, dealing physical damage and slowing them by 45% for a short duration. Enemies that hit terrain take 50% increased damage and are stunned instead for the same duration. Ghostblade: Gain +40% attack speed and +20% movement speed for 6 seconds. Key Mini Gnar | Mega Gnar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Boomerang Users Category:Kids Category:Hunters Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8